


It's a Hard Dick Life

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facial, First Time Bottoming, Gangbang, Hands Free Coming, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, breath play, pointless smut, sissification, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Collection of plotless smut snippets where Lance takes a whole lotta dick; based on a porn gif meme over on tumblr. Will tag everything, but please check individual tags at the beginning of each piece for its warnings.





	1. Shance - Corporate Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at keirdark.tumblr.com.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out that sometimes a corporate merger is totally cool, as long as your new boss is super hot.
> 
> Office Sex, Anal Sex, Knotting, Unprotected Sex

It was a corporate takeover. Zarkon was selling it as a merger, but everyone knew what it really was.

And Allura was pissed. She had ranted and fumed, especially after learning that she was going to have to share Lance’s secretarial skills with the newly-appointed co-chair.

Lance wasn’t thrilled himself. If Zarkon was any indication, he was looking at working under some old, stodgy man, and that wasn’t sexy no matter how nicely tailored his expensive suit was.

Only Lance was so very, very wrong. Terribly wrong. But happily so.

Shiro was fucking hot. Broad shoulders and a trim waist; a rugged, clean-shaven, square-jawed face. And, of course, he was wearing an expensive and well-tailored suit. Not to mention ALPHA just oozed off him. His new boss looked like he was straight out of a porn mag, and Lance could definitely live with that.

When he met up for a briefing with Allura later, she had asked what had put such a dopey smile on his face. She had been less than pleased when he told him it was because the new co-chair was absolutely gorgeous. She had mumbled something about him being a knotslut manwhore and then carried on with the meeting.

Knotslut manwhore was probably a pretty apt description of him right now, seeing as he was laid out across the new boss’s pristine cherry wood desk getting his ass pounded into oblivion.

It wasn’t his fault, really, for popping a huge boner around such a fine specimen, boss or not. He had been staring at Shiro’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed while he chugged coffee and had been caught. That’s when Shiro had given him a stern look, snapping him out of his daydreaming, and told him that he would need Lance to stay late. Normally Lance would whine and pout, but a little thrill went through him at the thought of being all alone with Shiro.

Turned out Shiro kept that stern look while he fucked, which was doing amazing things for Lance. Shiro’s cock slammed against his prostate and that was doing wonders for him as well. “Spread your legs,” the alpha demanded, and Lance was more than happy to oblige, putting his hands under his thighs and pulling them back. Shiro’s dick slid in deeper and Lance’s head went back as he moaned long and thready, weak as smooth cockhead passed over his prostate again and again.

Shiro grunted, jaw clenching, covered in the stubble of a five o'clock shadow. Lance could feel the swelling of Shiro’s knot bumping against his hole now. He grabbed hold of Shiro’s tie, trying to appear indignant. “Hey, who told you that you could knot me?”

Shiro looked him dead in the eye and rumbled, “I wasn’t aware I needed permission.”

And if that didn’t go straight to Lance’s dick. He moaned at that and settled back down, submitting to the alpha’s desires. He groaned, toes curling in his black socks as the knot pushed its way inside him. Shiro fucked it back and forth for a bit before it grew too large, lodging inside the omega. Shiro grunted with a look of concentration, body tensing, and then his head fell back. Lance could feel the alpha’s dick swell and twitch inside him as it began depositing seed. He watched as Shiro’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with his pleasure.

Lance’s hand couldn’t fly any faster on his dick as he took in the pretty picture. A corporate takeover didn’t seem so bad now.


	2. Shance - Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance engage in a bit of rough sex while on their honeymoon
> 
> Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Dirty Talk, Unprotected Sex

It was early, the soft blue cast of the new morning filtering through the gauzy white curtains. Too early to be up, really, but neither of them could sleep. It was their honeymoon and they could finally be alone. No teammates around, no universe to save. Just them in their villa overlooking the beach.

They could just barely hear the waves if they focused, but mostly it was drowned out by their panting. Lance had wanted to sleep in, probably would until noon if Shiro had let him, but instead his husband had woken him up with soft kisses down his torso and his cock sliding into a warm mouth. Lance could live with waking up to see Shiro with his mouth full of dick every morning. Shiro had sucked him off, taken his time about it as Lance sleepily chastised him about being an early bird even as he threaded his fingers through white and black hair. He had come in his husband’s mouth, felt Shiro swallow it all, watched him lick his lips so sinfully. He could die happy.

Well, maybe not until he got something else that he had wanted.

Shiro was all too ready to call for room service, ignoring his own need, when Lance had grabbed hold of his thick cock, fingers running over the bulging veins. Shiro had hummed appreciatively but had told Lance he could wait. “Well, I can’t,” Lance had replied, earning him a husky chuckle. He had stroked Shiro for a while, enjoying the feeling, but soon enough he was reaching for the lube. He was just a little greedy was all.

Once he had Shiro all slicked up, had teased himself open with a couple of his own fingers, he turned his back and went on all fours. Looking back, he had wiggled his ass and given a come-hither look.

Shiro wasn’t about to say no to that. He had rubbed the head of his cock over his husband’s hole, enjoying the way the plump head dwarfed the tiny hole it was about to enter. How Lance managed to fit it all in there never ceased to amaze him. He dragged his cock down to tease Lance’s balls for a moment before traveling back up. Then he was slowly sinking home, marveling as his whole girth disappeared bit by bit.

It was a slow, easy ride at first. Building the fire slowly as he stroked his hands up and down Lance’s back and sides, murmuring sweet nothings to him. Lance enjoyed it, he always did, but… This morning, he wanted more.

“Harder,” Lance said, and Shiro’s hips faltered for a moment.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked.

“‘Course I’m sure,” Lance said, wiggling his ass. “C'mon, show me what you’re made of.”

Shiro raised a brow, but he wasn’t going to say no. He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out faster. Lance seemed pleased for a little while until he was moaning for Shiro to go harder. Shiro tried to oblige, but then Lance was moaning it again, practically chanting it. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro panted, hips never stopping.

“I’m not going to break,” Lance moaned. He looked over his shoulder, face slack with pleasure. “C'mon, Shiro. Give it to me. I want you to fuck the shit out of me.”

Shiro’s hips faltered at that, cock jumping in excitement. The need to protect Lance and treat him gently warred with the desire to do just exactly as he’d been told. He broke after Lance repeated, “Fuck the shit out of me, Shiro.”

Shiro placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders and went for it. His hips surged forward and back, the slap of his flesh against Lance’s startling in the quiet of their room. Lance cried out, and the sound fueled Shiro’s desire. His hips rutted hard and deep, slamming his cock in and out of his husband’s tight hole, and Lance loved it, mouth falling open as he moaned raggedly. Shiro’s hands tightened even more, bracing his lover for an even harder onslaught. He rode Lance like a horse in a race, galloping toward the finish line.

Lance was crying out now, loud and needy, voice stuttering with the shaking of his body as he was pounded into. “More! Shiro, wreck my ass! Please, wreck my ass!” Lance begged.

Shiro felt his cock swell and groaned. Damn Lance; he always knew how to drive him crazy. Fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, he slammed forward as hard as he could, Lance’s body bouncing like a ragdoll beneath him. Shiro growled, wanting more, somehow needing something more.

It dawned on him and he took initiative, hoping Lance wouldn’t be angry with him. Using his weight and strength, he shoved on Lance’s shoulders, causing his husband’s arms to collapse. Lance’s upper body hit the bed, his face smashed against the sheets. Shiro rose above him, using his leverage to drive as deep as possible. Judging by Lance’s uninhibited and desperate cries, he didn’t mind in the least. Shiro’s breath heaved out of him in exertion, sweat slicking his torso as his muscles worked to fuck the shit out of his lover.

Shiro gasped in surprise as Lance’s hole squeezed around him and the other man practically screamed his throat raw; Lance’s insides fluttered around Shiro’s cock as he came onto the sheets. Shiro grit his teeth and ground hard into Lance, groaning almost in pain as his own orgasm hit, hot seed pumping into Lance’s battered and bruised insides.

When they were both spent, Shiro collapsed, mostly falling on top of Lance. They both lay there panting, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other until their racing heartbeats subsided. Then Lance chuckled, low and raspy. “I really want waffles.”


	3. Shance - Lance Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro praises Lance through his first time.
> 
> Anal Sex, Unprotected Sex, First Time, Praise Kink, Dick Riding

“Don’t be shy.”

Lance blushed even harder, feeling even more embarrassed now that he’d been called out. Look, it wasn’t every day that the guy you’d been dreaming about (and jerking off to) for years was going to put his dick in you. It just really made Lance nervous, because what if he screwed up? What if he came too early? What if Shiro ended up not being that into it? What if…

“Stop thinking so hard.” Shiro smiled easily, stroking his hands up and down the tops of Lance’s thighs. “How about we just ease into it? Back up a little.” Lance did as he was told and felt the solid, hot girth of Shiro’s cock touch his ass then settle into his crack. “That’s it. Now rock back and forth. Just like that.” Lance moved his ass, giddy at the feel of the dick gliding up and down his ass. Shiro’s hand lifted to the sides of his hips, helping to guide and build a rhythm. “Just like that,” he repeated, fingers squeezing. “How about you come down here and give me a kiss?”

Lance felt his heart flutter and went to oblige without a moment’s hesitation. If it was one thing he knew he loved, it was kissing Shiro. His full lips met Lance’s, brushing softly, teasing Lance as they dragged across his own. Lance rocked a little faster as their lips looked for different ways to fit together, the tip of Shiro’s tongue darting out to lick gently.

Lance gasped hot breath against Shiro’s lips in surprise. The black paladin had reached beneath them and taken hold of his cock, aiming it to push against Lance’s hole, which fluttered against it with its own kiss. The head rested there, hot and heavy, and insistent presence that didn’t push but made itself known. “Are you ready?” Shiro asked.

Yes. And no. Lance swallowed, willing himself to have courage. Shiro had said it was easier if he spent his first time on top, that that way he could control the pace or stop as soon as he needed to. And Lance trusted Shiro, not just with this, but with everything. So he pressed back a little against the squishy cock head pushed against him and nodded.

“Just go slow and take it easy,” Shiro said. His other hand still rested on Lance’s hip, bracing him and giving him strength. Lance pushed back, testing the waters. It felt odd, like he wasn’t getting anywhere, like the slick cock head was evading him somehow even though it was right there, pressed so tightly against him. He was about to whine to Shiro when he felt something almost like a little pinch on his hole, and then it got stronger. “That’s it, Lance. Keep going, you’ve almost got it in you.”

Almost had it in him? What was Shiro talking about? He had barely… “Ah!” Lance shouted as he felt a sudden sharp sting and then a stinging ache around his hole. He stared in awe at Shiro. It was inside him, Shiro’s cock was inside him, it was–

“Good job, Lance. You got the head in. How does it feel?”

Lance stared down at his lover. The head? Only the head was in him? But it felt like the whole thing! His hole was burning around it. He looked down to see that indeed almost all of Shiro’s cock was still outside him, held in Shiro’s big fist. Lance groaned. “Ohmygod.”

Shiro hummed in appreciation, not quite understanding Lance’s predicament. “It feels good. You’re so tight and hot.”

And once again Lance was blushing and was ready to do anything to hear more praise from his hero. He took a deep breath, blew it out, then pushed back… Lance keened as the sharp burning continue as he took more hard cock into his body. He pushed until he felt Shiro’s knuckles brush against his ass where his hand was holding his dick firm and steady. Surely it was all in, surely it was done now…

“Only about four more inches to go.”

Lance groaned, closing his eyes tight. Four more inches! Shiro might as well be hung like a horse; it felt that way. Lance whined and then steeled himself; he didn’t get this far just to back out because of four inches! He sucked in a breath and then plunged himself down, his weight pushing Shiro’s hand out of the way. His head fell back and he keened as he bottomed out, now sitting flush across Shiro’s hips.

The black paladin grunted in surprise, though it wasn’t like he was complaining. “Lance, are you okay?”

No, he was not okay. He had eight inches of steel shoved up his ass, and his hole was on fire. He whimpered. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he just was not meant to take dick. Maybe…

“God, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not start thrusting right now,” Shiro said, voice gravelly.

Lance’s eyes flew open as the sound of Shiro’s deepened voice walked sensual fingers down his spine and made his cock twitch for attention. Fingers dug into Lance’s hips, kneading and squeezing as Lance became fully aware of the hard weight resting in his guts, somewhere between pleasant and unpleasant, making him want more as Shiro confessed, “I want to fuck you until you can’t walk for days.”

Lance went weak at that and his flagging erection sprang back to life, revived by Shiro’s filthy mouth. Lance changed his mind; maybe he was meant to take dick.


	4. Shance - Lance Gives Pre-Heat Succ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance really enjoys sucking Shiro's dick right before his heat.
> 
> Blowjob, Face-fucking, Deep Throating, Cum Swallowing, Heat, A/B/O Dynamics

Lance had a thing about sucking dick when he was about to go into heat. Not that Shiro was complaining, not in the least when those sweet lips were wrapped around his cock and Lance was gobbling him down like it was his last meal.

Lance sucked dick like no one Shiro had ever met. It wasn’t that Lance was a pro, far from it, but his enthusiasm… His enthusiasm was the sexiest part. The way he went about it so eagerly every time, the way he would drool out the corners of his mouth, the way he moaned so ardently and looked like he was eating ambrosia, face blissed out. That did it for Shiro more than anything else.

Shiro’s hands squeezed the back of the chair where they rested. Normally he would enjoy stroking Lance’s hair, but the omega preferred not to be touched when he was doing this, for whatever reason. So Shiro kept his hands off, making sure they were out of the way so he wouldn’t be tempted.

It wasn’t all bad, though. It allowed him to see Lance’s face, his determined look as he bobbed up and down. Shiro bit his lip at the sight of his mate mark left on Lance’s neck, newly scarred over. He would be adding another layer soon enough, freshening the mark as Lance fell into heat and his rut followed, biting deep enough to make Lance bleed, leaving his skin raw and red. He groaned at that thought.

Lance looked up at him, bright blue eyes glazed over with the call of his heat. Shiro could smell it in the air now, the deep, musky scent of it tinged with sweet still faint yet, but it was coming. Lance popped off his cock, swollen lips parted and panting, a strand of spittle trailing from them to Shiro’s dick. “Fuck my mouth.”

“What?” Shiro asked, voice rough and husky.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Lance repeated, then took Shiro’s thick cock back in his mouth.

Shiro didn’t hesitate, never did to give his omega what he wanted. His hips lifted off the chair, shoving himself into Lance’s willing mouth. The omega choked a little, and that just made Shiro more eager. He started fucking up into Lance’s willing mouth, the muscles of his abs flexing and bunching, his balls bouncing.

And then the omega was slowly pushing himself down, down, down, and then Shiro was fucking his throat, even as he gagged and drooled. Shiro’s fingers gripped the back of the chair hard and he growled as he released straight into Lance, his favorite place to come.

Then it hit: Lance’s heat. Suddenly Shiro was surrounded by the thick scent of it, enveloped in it. He growled again, thick and guttural as Lance pulled off his cock, mouth slack and wet, face dazed with his heat. Shiro’s cock still stood, tall and proud and pulsing as he felt feral possessiveness surge through him, destroying all rational thought but to fuck his omega full of his seed.


	5. Hance - Office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance seduces Hunk into fucking at work.
> 
> Anal Sex, Unprotected Sex, Office Sex, Dirty Talk

“Lance, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Of course it is! I thought of it.” Lance turned and smirked at Hunk, reaching out and grabbing him by his tie, tugging him along. “C'mon, this’ll be fun.”

Hunk was momentarily entranced by Lance’s smile enough to not complain. That was, until he saw where they were going. “This is Keith’s office!” he hissed, eyes darting around to see if anyone was there, but everyone was still at the big meeting Shiro had called for all the departments.

Lance smiled mischievously and winked, yanking Hunk inside and shutting the door. “Live a little, Hunk.”

“I think I’m gonna die,” Hunk whimpered.

Lance chuckled, cupping his lover through his pants. “Only if I kill you with pleasure.” Hunk rolled his eyes at that, but his dick started plumping in his pants. “Mm, that’s what I like to feel. But I’d rather feel it somewhere else.” Lance started stripping out of his pants, ignoring Hunk’s protests, and then laid back on Keith’s desk, spreading his legs. Hunk goggled at the slick shine of Lance’s hole; he had come prepared. “C'mon, big boy. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Hunk’s big hands fumbled at his zipper as he imagined Lance lubing himself up. God, had he done it in his office, or in the bathroom? Jeezus, Lance was so messed up. But then, so was he, Hunk thought, cause his dick was throbbing at the thought.

“Oo, baby, yeah,” Lance said. Hunk looked up to see his lover licking his lip. “Come gimme some of that fat cock.”

Hunk blushed, but hurried as fast as he could to oblige with his pants around his ankles. He rolled back the foreskin at the head of his cock, then took position, rubbing the head, so small in comparison to the rest of his girth, against Lance’s slick hole. “Ahhh, c'mon, babe, don’t fucking tease me like that.”

So Hunk obliged and sank his fat cock straight into Lance, not stopping till he had bottomed out, enjoying the way Lance cursed and squirmed. He didn’t pause long for Lance to adjust, punishing him in his own way, and started fucking him on their coworker’s desk.

“Ohhhh, fuck! Oh, Hunk, yeah! Bury that big dick in my ass, fuck! Give it to me, babe, give it to me deep,” Lance moaned, running his mouth.

Hunk fucked faster and harder, encouraged by Lance’s noisy mouth. He enjoyed watching Lance’s hole stretch to accomodate him, knowing he was doing something to Lance’s body that wasn’t what nature had intended. Just like he shouldn’t be fucking in Keith’s office, but here they were.

Suddenly, Lance bucked and shouted an expletive, then bucked again, mouth wide in surprise. He reached down to grab his own dick and stroked it fast a few times, then he was coming, painting white stripes across his stomach, getting it on his nice silk blue tie.

Hunk groaned, shoving in deep and grinding as he came, feeling so dirty but so good.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Hunk froze, eyes going wide. His knees shook and he refused to look behind him. Lance  went up on his forearms and looked around him with a lazy, smug smile. “Oh, hey Keith. Just testing how sturdy your desk is.”


	6. Klance - Fingering in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith explores his mate's hole as Lance goes into heat.
> 
> Anal Fingering, Heat, A/B/O Dynamics, Praise Kink

Lance tried to hold still like his alpha had told him to, but it was so hard. He was a naturally curious person, and being blindfolded only made him more anxious to know what was going to happen. He swallowed, feeling his Adam’s apple press against the collar at his throat, which he wore to show that he was taken and mated, deterring other alphas from sniffing after him through his heat.

Lance gasped softly as a strong hand came up and cupped his chest, gently pinching at a nipple. His alpha came up to stand behind him, pressing against his back. He could feel the outline of Keith’s cock through his pants and he whimpered.

“Eager, huh?” Keith breathed in his omega’s ear and Lance pressed back in reply. Keith smiled, placing his other hand on Lance’s flat belly. “Good boy,” he murmured. He breathed in deeply, smelling Lance’s heat, like damp earth and sweet cinnamon sugar. Lance’s body was caught in the throes of his primal nature, just waiting for him to take. Keith smiled and planted a soft kiss along his omega’s jaw. “I’m going to see if you’re ready for me.”

Lance whimpered, thighs squeezing together in excitement then relaxing. Keith could hear a wet, squelching sound at the movement and he grew harder. His right hand slipped down Lance’s belly as he continued to massage his chest and pinch his nipple with the left. Nimble fingers dipped into the waistband of the panties he made Lance wear when he knew his heat was coming. His fingers smoothed over Lance’s small omega cock, petite and cute and already covered in slick where it was trapped. Keith teasingly abandoned his exploration to lift his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean and savoring Lance’s flavor on his tongue.

Then his hand was delving back into the panties with a purpose, bypassing Lance’s cock and going for the kill.

Lance was wet. More than wet. Sopping, drenched. Keith’s hand slipped with ease between his cheeks, sliding through all the slick. He breathed out a shaky sigh of pleasure, felt Lance fighting not to arch and stay still like he was bid. Keith fingered his omega’s puffy slit, then slid three fingers home with no problem, burying them deep. Lance mewled, thighs twitching, arms going tense at his sides. Keith knew Lance was fighting not to grab hold of his wrist, hold it still so he could fuck himself on his fingers. “Lance,” Keith sighed happily. “You’re such a dripping mess, baby. Is this all for me?”

“Yes,” Lance choked out.

“Thank you,” Keith whispered in his ear as his hand started to move. He finger fucked Lance mercilessly, happily drinking in his feverish cries, music to his ears. His movements cause wet, squishing noises, slick leaking out around Lance’s panties to roll down his thighs. Keith worked his fingers hard and fast, knowing Lance could come just from this. The little silver tag on Lance’s throat jingled as Keith worked him without mercy, demanding an orgasm from his omega.

And he got just what he wanted. With a desperate cry, Lance pushed his ass back toward Keith’s cock, his true desire, and came on Keith’s fingers. Keith felt a fresh gush of slick flood over his hand. Lance’s slit was wide open now, more than ready to accept the multiple knottings Keith would be putting him through in the days to come. They had a record they wanted to break, after all.

Lance was antsy now, unable to hold still as he writhed back against Keith, arching, begging to be mated properly, to feel whole as only an alpha could make an omega feel. “Let’s get these panties off you so I can fill you with my knot. That’s what you really want, isn’t it?”


	7. Shance - Lance Rides His Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets commanded to ride Shiro's dick.
> 
> Anal Sex, Dick Riding, Unprotected Sex, Prostitution, Sugar Daddy, Age Difference, Spanking

Lance’s mama had taught him many things about being a good adult. Stand up straight; don’t slouch. Always maintaing eye contact with the person you’re talking with. Always greet with a firm handshake.

And, most importantly, always respect your elders.

He was used to older guys buying him for the night, but usually they were almost old enough to be his grandfather. Most of them couldn’t even get it up; they just wanted companionship or to watch Lance finger himself or jerk off. Lance was always respectful no matter what because he felt like that was the right thing to do.

With Shiro, he WANTED to respect him, and he wanted to earn Shiro’s respect in turn.

He didn’t know exactly how hold Shiro was, but Lance figured he was around forty, almost twice Lance’s age. Lance wasn’t particularly attracted to older men, but for Shiro he could make an exception. Shiro was fit and trim, in amazing shape (Lance didn’t mind seeing him naked in the least). He had a mature vibe to him that really revved Lance’s engine for some reason, and he was clearly well-off judging by his fancy apartment and nice clothes.

“Wine?” Shiro asked, and Lance was startled out of his reverie staring at the other man’s ass.

“Ah, sure.” Lance took the proferred glass and sipped politely. He wasn’t sure why he had agreed; he hated wine. But Shiro had that affect on him. Lance wanted to tell him yes over and over.

Shiro took a sip from his own glass before unbuttoning the cuffs on his dress shirt and slipping the rest of the way out of it. Lance enjoyed the sight of the other man’s torso as he twisted to lay the shirt over the back of a chair at the breakfast bar. He was already naked from the waist down; Lance had walked into the apartment to find his client half-naked and had sucked him off right there in the foyer. He took another sip of wine, the harsh taste cleansing his palate of the taste of cum. “So…” Lance took another sip of wine to calm his nerves as Shiro’s piercing grey eyes met his. “What else did you have in mind?”

A small smile curved Shiro’s mouth as he took up his wine glass and motioned for Lance to follow him into the living room. Lance did as he was bid, and almost breathed a sigh of relief as Shiro took his glass from him and set it on a side table. He really wasn’t a wine person.

Then Shiro seated himself on the pristine white couch, legs spread, and took a sip of his own wine. He raised a brow at Lance, and Lance jolted as he realized the other man expected him to strip down as well. Lance took off his clothes, taking time to lay them on a chair so he didn’t look like a slob in Shiro’s pristine apartment. By the time he was done, Shiro was staring at him, stroking his reawakening cock in his fist.

Lance bit his lip, his own unattended cock hard. Usually it was difficult to get hard with a lot of johns, but with Shiro it was never a problem. “Turn around,” Shiro instructed, and Lance did. “Bend over.” Lance reached for his toes, knowing that Shiro was checking to make sure he had lubed and prepped himself for the encounter. His client made a noise of approval then said, “Back up toward me.”

Lance blushed, thinking he must look ridiculous, but he followed the order, backing his ass toward Shiro until his feet were next to the other man’s. He managed to hold in a moan as a finger played along the puckered flesh of his hole and then delved inside. It pushed against him, testing him, making sure he was loose enough, not too restrictive. Open and accepting (and very willing).

The finger retreated and Shiro said, “You’re going to sit on my cock.” Lance startled at that, looked over his shoulder to watch Shiro sip at his wine. His other hand was holding his cock upright, presenting a seat for Lance’s ass.

Lance looked away and let out a shuddering breath. God, Shiro was so fucking hot with his stubbled jawline and his commanding presence. Lance widened his stance and placed a hand on one of Shiro’s thick, muscles thighs to brace himself as he eased down. He paused when he felt the bulbous head press between his cheeks, rocked to get it properly centered on his hole. Then he was easing down, impaling himself slow and steady until he was fully seated on Shiro’s lap.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised him, and Lance couldn’t help the little moan that escaped him. He rocked his hips, feeling Shiro’s pubic hair scratch across his smooth ass and balls. “Come on, Lance. Show me what you’ve got.”

Lance was more than willing to oblige Shiro. He looked over his shoulder, biting his lip as he began sliding up and down, feeling Shiro’s heavy cock drag across his insides. The older man stared back without shame, relaxing back against the pillows and sipping his wine as Lance bounced on his big dick.

He rode his client like that for a little while, thighs flexing and working hard to bring the older man pleasure in the form of his tight ass wrapped around his cock. Only when Lance reached for his own straining dick did he falter a little bit, rhythm slowing with his distraction.

That’s when he felt a slap against his ass, not too hard, but leaving a nice sting. “Come on, now. Don’t slow down,” Shiro chided. Lance bit his lip as a long string of precum dripped down the underside of his cock as he stroked himself. “That’s it,” Shiro said, slapping Lance’s ass several times in rapid succession. “You like that?”

“Yes, sir!” Lance gasped. He was always polite to his elders.

Then he cried out in surprise as he was dumped off the other man’s lap and onto the floor. He looked back from where he rested on all fours to watch Shiro gulp the last of his wine and set the glass aside. Then Shiro’s hulking, muscled mass was kneeling right behind him. The older man’s big hands grasped Lance by the hips and forcefully pulled him back, impaling him again. Lance moaned and squirmed as he was suddenly filled up so deeply, and then Shiro was riding him like there was no tomorrow, balls slapping against Lance’s own. His deep grunts filled the otherwise quiet apartment, and then his hand came down on Lance’s ass in a firm smack! Lance jumped and moaned, ass arching. Shiro did it again and again and again until Lance’s cute little ass was rosy red and throbbing. It only stopped because now Shiro was grinding deep, making a grunting, growling noise as he came inside Lance.

It shocked Lance and turned him on so bad, being cummed in. His eyes rolled back and he came in white stripes across the expensive plush carpet, praying Shiro didn’t take it out of his pay.


	8. Polydins - Lance the Office Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is really good at seducing his coworkers.
> 
> Gangbang, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, Double Penetration, Cum Eating, Deep Throating, Face-fucking

There were perks to being the office bicycle. Definitely a lot of perks at Altea Inc., and the three best were Keith, Shiro and Hunk.

It was the annual Christmas party; the office was lit up, the nunvill was flowing, and people were uninhibited. Lance enjoyed the festive atmosphere, the drunken shenanigans, and the complete debauchery of it all.

Speaking of debauchery… There was nothing better than taking dick where you shouldn’t be, and Lance was always ready to take a dick. Or two. Or three. While the merriment continued on out in the common area, here he was with the best-looking men in the whole office, locked inside one of the conference rooms and completely at their disposal. He laid across the conference table, naked except for his socks and tie, unashamed and loving it.

Hunk was pounding away at his ass; he got to go first because Lance knew he would bounce back fast and he could get two loads out of him during this tryst. The best thing about Hunk was that he had no filter when it came to fucking; it was all or nothing with him, and Lance could definitely take it all. Not to mention that Hunk was hung like a small pony. Lance remembered the first time he had seduced Hunk and convinced him to let him suck him off in the copier room. It was like the gates of heaven had opened when that giant dick had come out of his work slacks and Lance had said a small prayer before beginning his feast.

Lance was moaning loudly, legs cocked back and waving in the air as Hunk grunted and thrust above him. “Hey,” Keith hissed. “You’re being too loud. Someone will catch us!”

While Lance liked the thought of that, especially if said person had a dick and could join in, he just smiled up at Keith and said, “Make me be quiet then.”

And Keith, never one to back down from a challenge, grabbed Lance by the back of his head and pulled his mouth onto his cock. Lance hummed happily, greedily sucking and licking what little he could get with Keith at the edge of the table, feeling so far away. Until Keith got tired of only having the head of his cock sucked and climbed up onto the table. He knelt above Lance’s head, and holding it in place, slid his dick home all the way down his coworker’s throat.

Lance moaned happily, hips bucking as precum freely flowed from his dick, pooling on his stomach, sticky and wet. Keith’s balls were pressed against his face for a moment before the other man pulled back and then started to slowly thrust, fucking Lance’s mouth and throat, using him like a fucktoy, and ohhh Lance loved that. He reached up and gripped Keith’s ass, fingers digging in as he urged him to keep going, even as he occasionally gagged and coughed. When he did, Keith would let up for a moment and then continue his onslaught.

Hunk grunted and slammed into Lance hard a few times as he came, mumbling something under his breath. Then his massive cock went soft and he pulled away. Lance wiggled, whining until he felt callused hands forcing his thighs apart and he sighed happily as Shiro slid into him, filling him back up. Shiro’s long cock reached deep, deep into Lance’s guts, almost painfully pushing into them, and Lance liked that a lot, liked knowing Shiro was touching him in places others couldn’t get to.

Only Shiro was a goddamn tease. He kept pulling out, pushing only the head back in, then pulling out again until Lance was a whining, gibbering mess around Keith’s cock. Then Shiro started stroking in long and slow, and it was killing him; Lance literally thought he would die if he didn’t get fucked properly, and he would tell Shiro so if Keith wasn’t busy using his mouth as a fuckhole.

That’s when Hunk, beautiful Hunk came to his rescue. Hunk was already hard again, probably excited by the thought of getting caught (Lance always noticed the higher the risk, the hornier Hunk became), and urging Shiro to hurry up. That’s when Lance pushed against Keith, forcing him back. He gasped for breath and then croaked out, “Why don’t you both fuck me at the same time?”

There was silence and then a jumble of voices, and somewhere between the confusion, Lance convinced Shiro to lay back on the table. Lance climbed on top facing him and rocked back onto his cock, sinking it deep. Then he looked over his shoulder at Hunk, winked and said, “C'mon, big boy.” Hunk sputtered and blushed, but eventually Lance got him pushing in beside Shiro, eyes going wide and mouth falling open as he was stretched to his limit with two big cocks in his ass.

He got Hunk to wait to thrust, but just barely; he could feel the other man vibrating with tension. As soon as he gave the word, Hunk’s fingers sunk into his hips, holding on like a vice as he pistoned in and out of Lance’s hole. Shiro was grunting in pleasure below him, hands pinching and tugging on Lance’s nipples. Lance bounced like a ragdoll between them.

He had practically forgotten about Keith until a hand grabbed hold of his hair, lifting his head up, and a cock sank back into his mouth. Keith held onto his face as he stood over him, knees bent so he was at the right height. Lance happily sucked away, though he was too distracted to do it with any grace or finesse; that didn’t seem to matter too much to Keith, who panted hard as he fucked Lance’s mouth.

The four of them were a sweating, writhing mess for a while, each trying to reach the pinnacle of pleasure. Shiro was the first to lose it, grabbing hold of Lance’s dick and pumping for all he was worth and groaning as his balls tightened, then he was releasing inside of Lance. Hunk wasn’t far behind, growling and mumbling as he rammed hard into Lance, spending himself for a second time. Lance moaned in excitement as he thought about all the cum currently inside him and came all over Shiro’s hand and stomach, thighs shaking. Keith came last, holding the back of Lance’s head tight as he jacked off into the other man’s open mouth, enjoying the sight of his load on Lance’s tongue before it was swallowed with a self-satisfied smirk.

Lance groaned in excitement, hips humping forward as he felt the mixture of cum slowly dripping out of his hole and sliding down his balls. “I won’t have to wait till next Christmas to do this again, right?”


	9. Klance - Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are stranded and end up the victims of some friendly sex pollen.
> 
> Anal Sex, Unprotected Sex, Knotting, Heat, Breath Play, A/B/O Dynamics, Sex Pollen

“Keith, I think I’m going into heat.”

“What! No, you can’t be. You’re not scheduled for that for another month. How the hell is that possible?”

“I don’t know, it’s just happening, okay?” Lance shouted back. They were both angry and grumpy and quite frankly a little bit worried. They had crash landed on a desert planet and the electro-magnetic whatevers were messing with their comms, or at least that’s what Keith had said, not to mention that something was messing with their Lions. They had gone in search of water, which they had found, but not before having to hack their way through some sort of crappy vines, and to top it off the big flowers had rained pollen down on them. That was why they had stripped down and washed off in the water after filling their canteens, and then gave their flight suits a good scrubbing. They weren’t shy about being naked around each other, and it felt good to be out of skin tight clothes in the unrelentin heat.

Only it wasn’t just external heat for Lance, oh no. It was internal too. He thought it was just a figment of his imagination at first, but then he felt the telltale heaviness low in his belly, the sluggishness that took over his limbs, not to mention that in the past few minutes he could feel his slit expanding, growing swollen and soft. “I’m going to go back to Blue, okay? We need to be with the Lions when Shiro and the others find us.” Without waiting for Keith’s reply, Lance scooped his things up and made his way back to the field of vines.

Only once he was treading through them, pollen started raining down on him again. He cursed and grumbled, and then he was slowing down, panting. His small omega cock was erect and his knees were growing weak. He groaned, shuddering as he felt a rush of slick. His heat was here. He cried out as his knees gave out, and he was sure that he would fall–

But then Keith was there, helping him up, dragging him back out toward the little river, and Lance couldn’t help but notice that he was hard. Keith’s cock stood out, red and imposing, and bigger than Lance had expected, his knot purple-veined and beautiful. Lance whined, his body craving it. Keith helped him to sit, brushing pollen off the both of them as best he could. “Lance, are you okay?”

“No!” Lance whimpered, legs spreading as an invitation, whether he wanted it or not. He caught Keith staring at his swollen slit beneath his cock, leaking and oh-so inviting to an alpha such as Keith.

“Lance, I…” Keith shook his head and stood, turning away. “I think it’s best if we stay separated. I’ll head back to the Lions and try to get the comms working. I’ll leave you the canteens and…” Keith’s voice trailed off as he looked back over his shoulder. Lance was on hands and knees now, ass pushed out toward Keith as he whined.

“Please, Keith. I need…” Lance swallowed hard, breath panting out. He had never had a heat hit so hard or so fast before, and he was always an omega who went into heat on schedule. This was totally abnormal, and to be frank, it was freaking him out. He reached back and fingered his hole, trying to find some release, but that only seemed to inflame his need.

“Lance, this…this is not a good idea,” Keith ground out, but holy shit, his body seemed to think it was an excellent one. To be honest, Keith had never been around an omega in heat before. Lance always had suppressants or went into a seclusion room during his; so did Hunk and Pidge. He had never had to fight this feeling before.

And oh, what a feeling. The feeling of wanting to bury his cock in something hot and tight, wanting to release into someone, wanting to plant his seed deep in someone’s belly…in Lance’s belly… NO! Keith turned away, chest heaving as he fought the feeling, but his pulsing cock betrayed him. His knot, while not full, was flared a bit in excitement.

But it wasn’t right. Lance would submit himself to any alpha at this point if he could, and Keith shouldn’t take advantage of that. He should leave the provisions with Lance, walk away, and try to get them the hell out of here before he did something Lance would regret.

Only he couldn’t, not when he turned back and around and Lance was on all fours, ass in the air, leaking and tempting and smelling so damn good. Keith broke then, giving in to his instincts, letting them take him over as he dropped to his knees behind Lance and buried his face between his cheeks. Lance bucked and moaned and wiggled as Keith lapped at him, drinking him up, filling himself up with the taste of his soon-to-be mate. Then Keith was on him, wild and horny, mounting Lance and driving his cock inside his hot cunt. Lance moaning and begging, bucking back against it, scraping hands and knees on the rough rock. Both of them dripped with sweat from the heat and their exertion as Keith pounded into Lance, growling and savage, brain driven by only one thing.

Then it was happening, his knot catching inside Lance and then swelling fast until it was the size of a baseball lodged inside the blue paladin. Lance was mewling, his small cock dribbling come as his body triumphed in being bred.

And Keith was doing a thorough job of breeding him. Young and virile, he had plenty of seed to give. Once the first few minutes had passed and the extreme edge of desperation had worn off, Keith fell back to lay on the ground, knot still lodged inside Lance, who was forced to follow and lay on his stomach. They rested there, panting as Keith’s cock continued to shoot inside the omega, until fifteen minutes later it had dwindled to a stop. A minute or two after that, and Keith’s knot popped free, followed by a gush of cum.

Keith looked away, cheeks on fire as he felt shame and burning desire at the sight. He sat up, glaring down at his own cock, which had betrayed him so. “Lance, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have given in. I…” Keith hazarded a glance at the unusually quiet blue paladin. Lance lay there, face looking pained as he whimpered softly. Keith was at his side in a heartbeat. “Lance, are you okay?”

“More,” Lance whimpered. “I need more.”

“No, Lance. I can’t.” Keith stood, backed away. “It was wrong of me to do that to you when you’re in this condition. We need to get help. We need to get you back to the ship so Allura and Coran–”

“We don’t have time!” Lance shouted. “I need to do it. Right now. I need more, Keith.” Lance shakily pulled himself to his feet, bracing himself on a large boulder. “Help me out here, man,” Lance said with a weak chuckle.

“I can’t take advantage of you,” Keith insisted, voice and face pained.

“You’re not,” Lance said softly, voice rasping. He gave Keith a soft smile. “If I could choose anyone to help me through this, I’d choose you.” Keith sat there, mouth gaping, stunned by Lance’s words as the omega turned around and silently looked back at him, ass thrust out in invitation.

Keith couldn’t stop himself then. He was on Lance like a feral beast, chest pressed to the omega’s back, hips thrusting, cock stabbing experimentally until it found his hole and then buried itself deep. Lance cried out, voice echoing on the surrounding rocks as Keith mounted him for a second time, just as rough as the first. His hips flew as slick and cum squelched out of Lance’s slit, drenching Keith’s balls and thighs as he rutted with desperation. Lance moaned, high and breathy, as he was fucked again, his body shouting yesyesyes as it received what it craved. Keith didn’t let up, slamming his knot home and reaffirming their connection as it quickly swelled, locking them together again.

Only this time Keith was filled with a deep possessiveness he couldn’t shake, filled with the feeling of MINE. In a haze, one hand went to Lance’s throat as the other held the omega tight against his hips. Keith’s hand clenched, tilted Lance’s head back to expose his throat. Lance gasped against the tight hold, fighting for breath as Keith snarled and bit down at the side of the omega’s throat, HIS omega’s throat, clamping down around one of his scent glands. He savaged the flesh with his teeth as his hand kept its firm hold, making Lance lightheaded and unwilling to fight. “Mine,” Keith spat and bit down again. “Mine!” he repeated, hand easing up finally, letting Lance gasp for breath. “Going to make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” Keith snarled, in the thrall of the beast living deep inside him, and Lance trembled and mewled, shoving back on his alpha’s knot as he came, clear fluid leaking from the tip of his cock and sliding down his balls.

Keith nuzzled his newly minted mark, nipped at it again. “Gonna fill you with my cum. Gonna fill your belly with it,” he growled, making Lance’s knees weak.

“Yes, please!” the omega begged. He wanted to be mated, to be knotted, to be filled over and over with Keith’s seed, and they had plenty of time to do it, plenty of time to mate over and over again.


	10. Lancelot - Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor enjoys a little leisurely play with his new pet.
> 
> Oral Sex, Deep Throating, Breath Play, Pet Play, Butt Plug, Anal Fingering

Lotor smiled as he watched his new pet. The poor thing was so eager, so desperate. Whoever had trained him before had done an excellent job. He laid back against the plush pillows and let himself be service.

“Ass up,” he instructed, and his pet arched hard, bringing his butt high. Lovely. So much smooth skin for Lotor to feast on at his leisure. “Look at me.”

His pet looked up, blue eyes locking onto him; he stared as if Lotor was the only thing that mattered in the world, and that pleased him the most. Obedience was key, pure and unadultered obedience. He stroked the hand on his thigh, a gentle caress. “Deeper.”

The pet complied, taking more of Lotor’s cock in his mouth. “Deeper.” Again, more disappeared. “Deeper.” His pet pushed the rest of the way, fully sheathing Lotor’s cock in his mouth and throat. He maintained eye contact as his eyes watered, bulging as he began to run out of breath. After a time of watching him struggle, Lotor let him up, relished the sound of his pet gasping for air. The tag on his collar jingled merrily. “What a good boy,” he praised, and his pet’s face lit up. Such a simple thing to put such a look on his face.

“Present yourself.” His pet hurried to do so, turning and showing his ass to Lotor, who grabbed hold of it, spreading his pet’s cheeks. The boy made a little sound and Lotor smiled. So eager. The soft white tail hung down between his legs, a stark contrast against his medium-toned skin. Lotor picked it up, rubbed the soft fur for a moment before giving it a tug.

His pet moaned, ass wiggling as Lotor began gently tugging and releasing the tail which was attached to the butt plug buried inside him. Then he finally began to pull on it with intent, watching as the tight little hole stretched and stretched until finally the black plug popped free. Lotor smiled at the gaping hole, the beautiful pink insides before the hole began fluttering, trying to close up.

He couldn’t have that now. He pushed a few fingers in, spreading them to keep his pet open. The boy whimpered and Lotor could feel the muscles trying to contract around him. He couldn’t wait until they were repeating that against his cock.


	11. Shklance, Lance Forced to Clean Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is the low man on the totem pole in a BDSM relationship, and he's being punished.
> 
> Face Sitting, Ass Eating, Rimming, BDSM, Restraints, Cum Eating, Praise Kink, Butt Plug, Hands Free Coming

Lance whined high in his throat. He squirmed impatiently, ready to burst.

Shiro had been fucking Keith all afternoon, off and on. Fucking him bent over the bed with his face next to Lance’s begging cock, fucking him on all fours above Lance, fucking him just outside in the hall so Lance could see nothing but hear everything. All to tease and torture him.

Lance whined again, trying to reach out but stopped by the spreader bar his hands and neck were locked into. Shiro was fucking Keith on top of him; they were kneeling above his head and Lance could see everything. He wanted to suck Shiro’s heavy swinging balls into his mouth, he wanted to be the one to please his Master so he could hopefully earn his own release, he wanted to touch. He wanted to do anything at this point but lay there and suffer!

“Be quiet, Lance,” Shiro commanded gruffly, and Lance shut his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from squirming, trying to kick free of the spreader bar his ankles were locked into to no avail.

He could tell Shiro was getting close by the rough way he was fucking into Keith, who he noted had not been told to shut up, because he was moaning his head off. Damn show-off. Lance stared at Keith’s hole, stretched around Shiro’s girth, dreamed about it being him being fucked, him being filled. What had he done to deserve this?

Well, he had refused to get up and make breakfast for all of them. And he had sass-mouthed Shiro the other day. And he had stolen the bath from Keith…

But this was just cruel! He barely bit back another whine as Shiro grunted gruffly, hips snapping forward, and Lance knew their Master was coming. His hips rolled at the thought.

And then Shiro’s massive cock pulled free and Lance was staring up at Keith’s gaping hole, but then it was coming closer, hovering over Lance’s face. “Clean him up, Lance.”

Lance hesitated, brain slow to process that now he was finally being allowed to play in some way, and then he yelped as Shiro tugged on the chain connecting his nipple clamps. He couldn’t move fast enough after that threat, but it was hard to lift his head from where it was trapped. “Keith,” he whined.

Keith seemed to realize his predicament and lowered himself down, sitting on Lance’s face. Lance’s nose filled with the scent of strawberry-flavored lube and cum. He eagerly stuck out his tongue and got to work, lapping at the mess that was Keith’s hole. The other man moaned appreciatively.

Lance moaned as he buried his face deeper, tongue flirting around Keith’s hole as it tasted mostly strawberry-flavored lube. Keith’s hips flexed and then it hit: the first taste of his Master’s cum. Lance made a desperate noise and lapped harder, wanting to feel some connection to Shiro. Keith moaned appreciatively and tugged on the nipple clamp chain.

Lance cried out, legs quaking. He wanted to snap at Keith, but in their relationship hierarchy, Keith was higher than him, and Shiro was Master over them both. Lance would have to take what he was given.

So he licked, faster, harder, his face a wet mess, determined to prove himself. And apparently he did a good job as the plug in his ass began to vibrate in hard waves. Lance cried out, muffled by Keith on top of him. “If you don’t come by the time Keith is clean, you won’t get to at all today,” Shiro warned, his voice that deep rumble it became when he was in full dominating mode.

Lance whined and squirmed, cock swaying through the air as he tried to thrust back on a cock that wasn’t there. His tongue delved into Keith’s hole, and the other man sat harder on his face, trying to get him deeper. Lance worked desperately, trying to focus on the task he was given (lest Shiro decide to punish him more if he thought he wasn’t doing a good job), while also trying to work himself up enough to orgasm untouched. His world narrowed down to the taste of strawberries and cum and the vibration in his ass.

Then Shiro took a little pity on him, upping the intensity as well as pushing on the end of the plug. Lance shook all over, crying out as he came while Keith rode his face.

When his orgasm died down, Lance lay there, fingers twitching as he collapsed. Keith lifted off him, leaned down and brushed hair from Lance’s forehead. “What a mess,” he said fondly. There was no warning as the nipple clamps came off, and Lance gasped and cried as blood rushed back, stabbing and burning. Keith soothed him while Shiro unlocked the spreader bars, freeing Lance.

Then Shiro was ordering Keith out of the way and lifting Lance’s limp body in his arms, cradling him close. “Let’s get you cleaned up, pet.”

Lance leaned into the hold, little tremors running through his body. “Did I do good, Master?”

Shiro smiled. “Yes, Lance. You were such a good boy.”


	12. Shance - Crossdressing Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance pleases his sugar daddy by crossdressing.
> 
> Crossdressing, Sissification, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Breath Play, Facial, Sugar Daddy, Dirty Talk

Shiro looked up from where he was enjoying his cup of coffee at the dining room table when he heard the other man enter. As soon as his eyes landed on him, he closed his laptop, set it aside along with his coffee mug. They could wait; Lance was commanding all his attention now.

Shiro crooked a finger and was careful to keep his face blank, a neutral facade to the lust churning through him. Lance toddled toward him, slowly and carefully, on his heels. They weren’t particularly tall, but then Lance was not particularly used to them. Shiro enjoyed the way Lance’s exposed legs, velvety smooth and moisturized as Lance was wont to do–Shiro’s master bathroom had paid the price in counter space to such items, not to mention his wallet. They shone in the morning light and Shiro couldn’t wait to touch.

The dress itself was nothing exceptional; a simple, plain sundress with a v-neck with a hem that came down to just above mid-thigh. It was white, providing a beautiful contrast against Lance’s deeper skin tone. Shiro could just see the hint of his dark brown areola through the fabric.

Lance came to stand before him, looking nervous and unsure, nibbling at his lip. And Shiro gave him no reassurance for a moment, enjoying dragging it out. He made a show of studying Lance with a critical eye, one hand rubbing at his morning scruff. “How do you feel?” he asked.

He almost smirked as Lance fidgeted, knowing the little minx wanted to say something sassy, but Lance managed to hold back. “It’s…nice.” Shiro raised an expectent brow and Lance corrected, “It’s nice, sir. Thank you.”

“Good girl.” Shiro allowed himself a little smirk as Lance jumped in shock, beautiful blue eyes wide at the new term. “Come here,” he commanded, and Lance stepped closer, looking unsure. “Let me see the rest.” Shiro slid one hand up the outside of Lance’s thigh, enjoying the little shiver it caused, and didn’t stop until he reached the other man’s hip, dragging the hem of the dress up as he went. White panties were exposed, the outline of Lance’s cock and balls prominent beneath the soft sheer cloth.

Lance shivered again, lips parted as Shiro took in the sight of what was all his, bought and paid for. “What a good, modest girl you are,” Shiro rumbled, his other hand reaching out to grab Lance’s inner thigh in a strong grip without hesitation, the back of his hand just brushing Lance’s covered balls.

The younger man was breathing harder now. Shiro’s fingers kneaded soft flesh; he watched as Lance’s cock began to stiffen, a spot of precum soaking into the panties. “You’re already getting wet?” Shiro asked with amusement.

Lance’s cheeks flushed. “Yes, sir.”

“What a slutty little girl.” Shiro smacked his hand against Lance’s inner thigh, enjoying the gasp it elicited. “It’s a good thing I like little sluts like you.”

“What are you going to do to me, sir?” Lance asked breathily, some of his cheekiness returning.

Shiro smacked Lance’s ass. “Whatever I want.” He smiled as Lance moaned at that. Shiro turned toward Lance fully, and pulled the edge of his sweatpants down just enough to free his cock. “Why don’t you get on your knees and show me what a good girl you are?”

Lance went down easily; Shiro always admired how eager he was. His hand encircled Shiro’s cock and pointed it toward himself. He looked up at Shiro through his lashes coquettishly before taking Shiro into his mouth.

Shiro made a sound of enjoyment as he was serviced. He placed a hand on the back of Lance’s head, urging him down farther. “Come on, now; don’t be stingy. That’s it, sweetheart.” Most of his cock was in Lance’s mouth now, cradled in heat and rubbed by an adventurous tongue. He pushed harder on the back of Lance’s head as his hips came up, burying himself that last little bit, soft lips against his dark pubes. He held Lance there for a few moments, thrust gently a few times before releasing. Lance pulled back, gasping. “Look up at me, baby.” Shiro tucked his hand under his lover’s chin, tilted it up so he could get a good look at swollen lips and teary eyes. “That’s it. What a good little slut. Are you wet?”

“Yes, sir,” Lance moaned. Shiro lifted a bare foot, going between Lance’s thighs and pressing it against his panty-covered cock. He rubbed it back and forth, enjoying the desperate look on Lance’s face. “What a horny little girl you are, such a slut. Show me how much little sluts enjoy being touched.”

Lance made a desperate noise as he filled his mouth with cock again, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Shiro appreciated the enthusiasm as he continued rubbing Lance through his panties.

Soon enough, Lance was making frantic moans around the hard meat in his mouth, and Shiro knew he was close. Such a sensitive boy. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he commanded, and Lance obliged easily. Shiro shoved his head down at the same time, filling his throat with cock, enjoying the way Lance moaned and choked around it, clearly excited.

Shiro’s foot continued rubbing as he felt sticky fluid wet the fabric of the panties. He released Lance, who lifted up, gasping and red-cheeked, eyes watering and glazed with desire. So beautiful. Shiro began jerking himself strong and steady, ready to blow himself. “Show me those tits, baby. Good girl,” Shiro praised as Lance pulled the neck of his dress down, exposing his perked brown nipples. “Get ready. Going to give my sweet girl a beautiful necklace.”

Lance whined in excitement as Shiro came, long strands of come shooting from his cock. The first couple shots hit Lance in the chin, and then Shiro aimed lower, painting white stripes across Lance’s throat and chest. He grunted as he throttled his cock, squeezing the last drops. He placed a hand on the back of Lance’s head again, urging him up onto his knees closer. He rubbed the head of his cock across Lance’s nipples, painting them with cum too, and then he offered it for him to suck. Lance did so, moaning as his tongue lashed the head of Shiro’s cock, lapping up the last of his seed.

Shiro thumbed Lance’s plump, slick lower lip. “Good girl. Now go get cleaned up and change into outfit number two, and don’t keep me waiting.”


	13. Shance - Pet Play Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes his debut as Shiro's new pet at a fetish party.
> 
> Pet Play, Anal Fingering

“Are you ready?” Shiro whispered in his ear. Lance opened his mouth, almost broke the first rule. He felt his cheeks flush as he almost ruined it not even thirty seconds in, then simply nodded. “Good boy,” Shiro said, voice deep and warm with amusement. Then he rang the bell and they were escorted inside.

Lance took it all in, thrumming with excitement and tension. It was his first pet play party, and he wasn’t sure what to expect, though Shiro had filled him in on the basics. Speak only if given permission, otherwise he must remain nonverbal. Be polite to other Masters, but look to Shiro for permission on everything. No playing with other pets unless given permission. And of course, always remain obedient.

The tag hanging from the D-ring on his collar jingled. He barely resisted reaching up to finger it as he felt warmth spread through him. Shiro had just collared him as his own the week before, and it still made Lance giddy to think about it. He still couldn’t believe Shiro had chosen him; he was so inexperienced in comparison to his Master, but he wanted to learn, wanted to please Shiro so badly. That’s why he was determined to do well at this first formal introduction into the social scene of their local pet play community, a community that Shiro had been a part of for years and Lance hadn’t even known it existed until a few months ago.

Their coats were taken as they were given a pleasant greeting, and Lance could hear sounds deeper into the house. He was momentarily distracted as he heard laughter and yips and then a moan. So distracted that his Master had to tug on his leash to grab his attention, and Lance’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. It took him a moment to grasp what Shiro wanted, then he was hastily stripping down until he was naked. Well, except for the little black panties Shiro insisted on.

He had barely handed off his clothing before Shiro was snapping his fingers and pointing down. Lance scrambled to comply, going on all fours as he was taught. Shiro grasped his chin, tilting it up, then smiled. “Just relax. It’s your first time; it won’t be perfect. Do you remember your safeword?”

Lance nodded, then turned his face to lick his Master’s hand. Shiro’s eyes softened and he ruffled Lance’s hair. “Good boy. C'mon.” He gave a light tug at the leash and Lance hurried to follow on hands and knees.

The living room was full of light and activity, so much for Lance to soak in. There were people chatting, enjoying food and drink, there were people showing off their pets, there were pets in various states of dress, all recognizable from the collars around their necks. And their were people having sex.

Lance gulped as he watched a pet service what he assumed was her Master, who was chatting with someone while petting her hair. And there were two pets mating in the middle of the floor, the man on top of the woman, humping away. Shiro had to give another tug to his leash to get his attention. His Master led him to a couch, where he took a seat. “Sit,” Shiro commanded.

Lance was momentarily startled by Shiro’s hard voice, his Master voice. But then Shiro had warned him that once they were inside he would be his Master and only his Master, not his boyfriend or lover, but the one who owned him. Lance knelt with his hands on the floor as was expected, hoping for a “good boy,” but Shiro was smiling up at a woman.

“Shiro! Long time, no see. And with a cute new pet, no less. May I?”

“Of course,” Shiro allowed.

“Hi there, boy.” She reached down and ruffled Lance’s hair with a smile. “Can I get him some water?” Shiro nodded and she set a dish down and poured Lance a drink. “Anything I can get you?” Shiro declined and she moved on.

Lance looked at the water dish on the floor then back up at his Master, who stared at him expectantly. This was his first challenge; Shiro was testing his willingness to be a part of this, something Shiro so desperately cared about. So Lance lowered his head and lapped from the bowl, almost felt like he imagined the brush of fingers against his back. He looked up expectantly, but Shiro’s attention was no longer on him.

And then he sat. And waited, and waited. If they were at home, he might have dared to whine about aching knees, but not here. He didn’t want to embarrass Shiro, no matter how bored he got. So he waited like a good pet, remembering that Shiro told him that it wasn’t all going to be fun and that Lance’s job was to please Shiro. So he sat quietly and watched and waited while Shiro greeted people and made small talk.

Only he could only wait so long; he wasn’t the most patient person to begin with. Why had they come if they weren’t going to do anything? Lance huffed, figuring he was going to have to do something to liven up the party.

So he turned and nuzzled Shiro’s knee. His Master gave him a little pat, but otherwise ignored him. Frustrated, Lance rubbed his cheek up Shiro’s thigh, reached all the way to his crotch, where he mouthed at his Master’s clothed cock.

He was expecting his face to be grabbed in an iron grip, to have his head yanked away and meet the gaze of grumpy grey eyes. “No!” Shiro said sternly, and if Lance had really had a tail, it would have tucked hard between his thighs.

“Oh, Shiro. Don’t be so tough on the boy. He just wants your attention,” a woman said from above them. Shiro raised a brow at her, and she lifted her hands in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’m not your pet to discipline, tough guy.” She smiled and bent to kiss his cheeks before seating herself next to him. “So this is the delicious little twink that’s taken your attention lately,” she cooed. Lance snorted at that description and she laughed; Shiro gave a light tug to his leash.

“Don’t indulge him, Shay. He’s already a handful,” Shiro admonished. If they’d been at home, Lance would have grabbed his Master’s hand in his teeth and mock growled.

“I’ll bet,” she said with an intrigued hum. “You know how I like handfuls.”

Shiro’s eyes traveled over to the center of the room, and Lance’s gaze followed to where one man was fucking another who was half his size, both of them grunting and sweating and enjoying it. Lance felt his dick take interest. “Two pets was never my style,” Shiro said. “I don’t know how you have the stamina.”

Shay laughed. “Oh, they run me ragged.” She eyed Lance with a smile. “Is he up for a good breeding yet? I have the feeling both of my pets would be interested. I’d love to see him under Hunk, and you know how enthusiastic Keith can be.”

Lance’s eyes widened and Shiro laid a possessive hand on his head. “He’s not ready for that quite yet, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“A pity, but at least tell me you’ll be giving us something of a show tonight. It’s been so long since any of us have seen you in action.”

Shiro grunted, staring off in speculation before Lance bumped his knee with his cheek. He stared up at his Master with the best puppy stare he could muster. He wanted to do something, anything besides more sitting. He could see the moment Shiro gave in, and tried not to show too much triumph.

“May I borrow your scarf?” Shiro asked Shay, who gladly handed it over with an intrigued look. He stood and walked Lance into the center of the floor, where Shay’s pets had just finished. They looked at them, sizing up Lance especially, before returning to Shay’s side. It momentarily distracted Lance before he looked around again.

And felt immediate fear. All eyes were on them. His knees would be shaking if he weren’t on all fours. Shiro had said this would happen, that at some point he would have to deal with being the center of attention if they played, but he just hadn’t been expecting this much of it. He startled as Shiro leaned down and his sight disappeared. Shiro was tying Shay’s scarf around his eyes, blocking his vision. “You’re going to do everything I say without hesitation,” Shiro commanded, and Lance whined a wordless assent because there was no room for argument. Shiro unclipped the leash and curled a finger beneath the collar, pulling it tight against Lance’s throat. “Kneel up.”

Lance did as was bid, moving to kneel. Shiro’s hands roughly forced his thighs to spread open and Lance felt a tremor at his Master’s dominance. “Don’t move. Don’t touch. Don’t try to stop me,” Shiro said softly against Lance’s ear. Lance tensed, breath picking up in excitement.

The hand delved into his panties without ceremony, grabbing his balls and cock all at once. Shiro squeezed, not painfully hard, but hard enough to get his message across: mine. Then the hand was gone and Lance could hear the cap on a bottle of lube opening. The hand came back, just as insistent as before, only this time it passed to the back. Blunt fingers bumped against his hole and Lance fought to stay still. “You’re going to come from me fingering you. Don’t disappoint me.”

Lance whined as two fingers shoved into him. He loved Shiro’s big hands, loved the way they handled him with such surety, never hesitant. And they were sure now, plunging into him and pumping without mercy. Shiro said nothing, but he was a solid, imposing presence looming behind Lance, controlling him with only a few fingers.

Lance wanted nothing more than to bend over, to push back against Shiro’s fingers and whine until his Master finally fucked him. But Shiro set the pace–always did, though Lance was realizing just how much his Master indulged him now–and Lance needed, wanted to do what his Master commanded.

Not that Shiro wasn’t helping things along. His wrist crooked, fingers going deeper, finding Lance’s prostate. Lance whined softly, cock leaking in his panties, his tag which proclaimed him as belonging to Shiro bouncing against the hollow of his throat. He was getting closer and closer, focusing only on fulfilling his Master’s command.

“They’re all watching you,” Shiro rumbled, and Lance was shocked to hear possessiveness in his Master’s voice. “Shay was right; her pets wouldn’t mind mating with you.”

Lance’s hips moved, just the tiniest grinding; he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know if Shiro would ever mate him, let him be bred by another pet. Lance himself wasn’t even sure how he felt about it, but it turned him on to know that others desired him.

But the only person he wanted right now was Shiro. “Focus,” Shiro demanded as he added another finger. Lance keened; all he wanted was Shiro’s cock in place of his fingers, driving deep, splitting him open. He tried to focus on imagining that thick fingers were his Master’s thick cock instead. His thighs trembled as he grew closer and closer to orgasm.

Rough fingers grabbed hold of his left nipple and tugged hard. “Come for me, pet,” Shiro growled in his ear, and how could Lance deny his Master?

Lance moaned and sobbed, breaking the command to stay still as he shoved himself back on the fingers embedded in him as he came in his panties. The fabric grew sticky and wet as he shot his load against the confines it created, making an absolute mess. Shiro’s other hand traveled down to pull the hem away from Lance’s skin, surveying that mess. He dipped two fingers through it and lifted them to Lance’s lips. Lance greedily sucked them into his mouth, tasting and swallowing his own seed.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, and Lance had never felt so happy in his life.


	14. Shance - Lusting After the Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has always had his eye on Shiro, the punk next door.
> 
> Anal Sex, First Time

Lance had always had a crush on his neighbor Shiro. It was cute and innocent at first the way he would try to tag along with Shiro, four years his senior. But then it became not so innocent when Lance hit puberty and there had been a lot of nights filled with tissues and lotion and dirty thoughts.

Shiro had always been different, and as he grew older, he became a punk. Studded leather jackets and skintight pants, combat boots and cigarettes. He was the bad boy of Lance's very frequent wet dreams.

But Shiro never paid attention to Lance that way, no matter how hard Lance tried to get his attention. Summertime crop tops and short shorts never seemed to turn Shiro's head, and Lance was not that finessed at the art of seduction. He did try to fumblingly offer a blowjob once, but Shiro had brushed him off and after that, his neighbor crush avoided him until Lance went away to college.

He still occasionally saw Shiro when he came home on breaks, a peek of him in his bedroom window or smoking out on the back steps. It drove Lance crazy; every time he thought he was over his childhood crush, Shiro brought it right back.

The sides of his head were shaved now, Lance noted as he fondled himself through his sweatpants, his hair slicked back from his face. Just as gorgeous as ever, the planes of his face illuminated in the light of his room. Lance chanced it, pulling his hardening dick out and stroking it as he watched Shiro roll his shoulder, and Lance wished he wasn't wearing that thin cotton t-shirt so he could see all those muscles in action.

He knew what Shiro's naked torso looked like, of course. Had studied it circumspectly from the view in his bedroom as often as he could. He felt mildly guilty, but he couldn't help himself. Shiro went to grab his jacket, and then he turned and looked up.

And stared straight back at Lance, who was too shocked to let go of his dick. He was hoping his crush couldn't see that far down, but he was not in luck. Shiro raised a brow and Lance had the grace to blush. Shiro leaned out his window, forearm braced on the sill. "You," he said as he jabbed a finger toward Lance, "Are going to meet me downstairs, and when I knock, you're going to open the door. Got it?"

Lance nodded and then Shiro disappeared and then Lance realized all the blood had drained from his face. Oh, god. He had been caught. Shiro had caught him. Lance was going to be beaten to a pulp. He stood slowly and went downstairs, traveling to his doom.

He didn't even wait for Shiro to knock, just stood with the door open and embraced his doom with open arms.

Only he wasn't expecting it to come barreling into him, for it to grab hold of him so quickly and then to... Crush his lips with its own, and then there was a tongue and it turned out that doom tasted a lot like cigarettes and cherry candies. Lance messily kissed back, just trying to hold his own as Shiro took him over. Shiro walked him back until he hit a wall, and then that broad, muscled body was against him and he was boxed in, but that was okay because this was SHIRO of all people with his amazing body crushed against Lance and his tongue--god, was that a piercing in his tongue?--was in Lance's mouth.

Shiro finally pulled away and Lance tried to suck down breath as a fist slammed into the wall next to his head. "Damn it, Lance!" Wet lips touched down on Lance's neck and it felt so good; his hips rolled against Shiro's body, which slammed into him. "I wasn't going to touch you. I wasn't going to lay my hands on you, and now look what you're making me do."

Lance arched and moaned as Shiro sucked on his neck, keeping Lance pinned as he mauled him. Lance could come in his pants right there.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shiro growled and Lance belatedly realized he'd confessed that out loud. The other man grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him into the closest room: his father's study. Lance found his face taken between callused hands and grey eyes staring hard into his. "Why are you so irresistible?"

"What...?" Lance asked, brain gone fuzzy.

"You think I've never caught you jacking off while watching me?" Shiro demanded, and Lance had the grace to blush. "I wanted you to find someone better than me, but I can't get you off my mind." Shiro kissed him again, nipped at his bottom lip. "So you like jacking off to me?" he demanded.

"Fuck yes!" Lance admitted shakily and Shiro kissed him again, smashing their mouths together.

"You wanna do more?" Shiro asked, voice gruff as he slid a hand down Lance's side, thumbing his hip.

"Yes!" Lance moaned. "But my parents are home, and my room is right next to theirs."

"No, right here," Shiro said, bumping their crotches together again.

"In my dad's study?" Lance croaked, looking around frantically at the shelves of books and statuettes, the modern photographs on the wall.

"There's a pull-out bed in here, right?" Shiro asked and Lance nodded. "Get it ready and then get naked for me."

Lance fought not to pass out because holy shit, he never thought he would hear that from his crush. He hurried to comply and as soon as he had his pants arond his ankles, Shiro was on him, hard body pressed against Lance's back. And shit, that was Shiro's dick pressing against the back of his thigh and then finding its way between his legs. Shiro mouthed at the back of Lance's neck and then a finger was traveling between his cheeks.

Lance gasped in surprise as the wet digit circled his hole, teased its way inside; just the tip and then deeper and deeper until Shiro's palm was against his ass. "You ever finger yourself, Lance?"

"Yes!" Lance gasped, pushing back against the intruder. "I've used a dildo too."

The finger jabbed deeper. "Fuck!" Shiro snarled in surprise. "I want to see that some time," he admitted before shoving another finger inside. "We're going to do this fast, then. I want to get inside you."

And Lance didn't disagree with that, took all the fingers Shiro had to give as they stretched him and lubed his insides. Then Shiro was picking him up and throwing him onto the pull-out bed, the springs squeaking in protest. Lance stared up at him from his back as Shiro tore open a packet and rolled a condom onto his cock.

Shiro was right back on top of him in a heartbeat, an imposing weight, and Lance wanted so badly to be pinned down and taken and used. He would do anything to get Shiro to fuck him. It was a good thing that his crush didn't seem to need much coaxing to do just that as Shiro grabbed him by the ankles and pushed his legs back toward his chest. Lance felt so exposed, and the fact that he was exposed to Shiro made him incredibly horny.

Shiro didn't waste any time. He grabbed hold of his cock, aimed it, and used his leverage to drive deep in one thrust. Lance's head whipped back at the sudden intrusion, hitting the mattress as he groaned. Shiro leaned over him, lips brushing over his as he murmured, "I don't go easy, Lance."

"Please," Lance begged, the only word he could manage, and Shiro grunted in reply. Shiro reared back up, reaffirmed his grip on Lance's ankles, and then started to fuck him.

Shiro's cock was going deep, battering Lance's insides with bruising force, unapologetically claiming him. Lance's heart beat fast and hard with pleasure and fear as the bed squeaked alarmingly loud beneath them. The fear of getting caught by his parents only made him hornier, though. His childhood crush was fucking him in his house, and he wasn't about to wuss out now.

Shiro's mouth was open as he breathed hard, Adam's apple bobbing, the silver cross necklace he wore bouncing up and down. Lance grabbed hold of his own dick and started jacking himself off, trying to sear every little thing into his memory. Shiro was grunting as his hips worked, and Lance's unoccupied hand had to reach back to brace himself against the force of the thrusts. 

His hole ached, but he loved it because it was Shiro giving him that feeling, Shiro buried inside him, Shiro filling him up. He wished it would never end, but then Shiro was growling; he threw his head back and shouted his release, hips never stopping as he plowed into Lance.

Lance's hand flew and then he was coming across his chest. It was the hardest orgasm he'd ever had in his life; his vision temporarily whited out, and when he came to, Shiro was braced on his forearms above him. The other man lowered his head and kept eye contact with Lance as he licked up some of the cum that had made it onto his chest, his hair now in disarray, falling over his forehead. "Tastes like my sweet little neighbor," Shiro rumbled, and Lance blushed. He wrapped his legs around Shiro and rocked up to pull him into a deep kiss.

"Hopefully not any more," Lance murmured shyly.

Shiro laughed, low and lascivious. "Oh, you'll always taste sweet to me, Lance."


End file.
